dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Hit Comics Vol 1 17
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Big Red Lopez Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Al Bryant | Inker2_1 = Al Bryant | StoryTitle2 = Betty Bates | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler3_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker3_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle3 = Bob and Swab | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Jerry Iger | Penciler4_1 = Alex Blum | Inker4_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle4 = The Strange Twins | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker5_1 = Henry Kiefer | StoryTitle5 = Lion Boy | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler6_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker6_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle6 = The Red Bee: "Billy Callahan" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mr. Hawkes, District Attorney * Michael, the Red Bee's bee Antagonists: * Cappy, a hoodlum Other Characters: * Mrs Callahan * Billy Callahan Locations: * , ** Mike O'Sullivan's gym | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Mort Leav | Inker7_1 = Mort Leav | StoryTitle7 = Hell Diver | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = George Appel | Inker8_1 = George Appel | StoryTitle8 = G-5 Super Agent | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler9_1 = Alex Blum | Inker9_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle9 = Neon the Unknown: "The Mystery Gun" | Synopsis9 = A vital midwest power plant and a hydroelectric dam are each destroyed with single shots from a gigantic artillery piece; the military authorities are baffled. Standing in a tall tree near an arms plant in the coastal part of Texas, Neon the Unknown detects a third incoming shell, fired from somewhere over the horizon, and with a neonic flash he explodes it harmlessly at a high altitude. He shoots an arc of neonic power along the shell's trajectory, and flies across the Gulf of Mexico at the speed of light, to a tiny Caribbean island, where he finds a run-down old castle, defended by riflemen and electrified barbed wire. He breaks in and finds a bedridden dying man and a priest, whom he quickly detects as foreign military agents. He beats up one while the other flees, meanwhile the castle roof swings open and the giant cannon is aimed at some new target. Neon blocks the muzzle with a neonic ray, and the cannon backfires, seemingly killing the German-speaking gun crew. The top two bosses attempt to flee in a U-boat, but Neon spots it, levitates it out of the ocean, and flies it to Washington DC and drops it into "the Patomac River." Closing caption: "Ghost of Flanders starts in next month's Hit Comics" | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * several unnamed Axis agents Other Characters: * Locations: * small, unnamed Caribbean island, south of Hispaniola Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Arthur Peddy | Inker10_1 = Arthur Peddy | StoryTitle10 = Don Glory | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In this issue's Red Bee story, Rick gets conked with a heavy wrench, his (at least) 7th concussion. * This issue features Neon the Unknown, G-5 and Hell Diver's final golden age appearances. * This issue also presents: ** , by Jack Cole ** , by Arthur Beeman | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #17 entire issue * Hit Comics #17 index entry }}